


Blasphemous Hearts

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Fanmix, Jessidy, M/M, Slash, Team Blood On The Church Floor, implied sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix dedicated to a sexy preacher and his sexy vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemous Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Seth Rogen, I spend my days going through my iPod and thinking about these two trainwrecks. I should send him a card.

 

 

** Bedroom Hymns, Florence & the Machine **

_You had Jesus on your breath_

_and I caught him in mine_

_Sweating our confessions_

_The undone and the divine_

** Halo - Depeche Mode **

_You wear guilt like shackles on your feet_

_Like a halo in reverse_

 

** Like A Prayer - Madonna **

_When you call my name, it's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

 

** Take Me To Church - Hozier **

_If I'm a pagan of the good times_

_My lover's the sunlight_

_Keep the goddess on my side_

_She demands a sacrifice_

 

** I Feel A Sin Comin' On - Pistol Annies **

_Please, Jesus, don't hold me back_

_I know it ain't mine but I want it so bad_

_The smoke and whiskey's got me feeling easy_

_And the lights are all fading to black_

 

** Low Red Moon - Belly **

_I look up and I see the raising of an old hope_

_Brave and tattered_

_A shining knight with shining eyes_

_He shines around me brightly_

 

** Bad Things - Jace Everett **

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room_

_Heart sick and eyes filled up with blue_

_I don't know what you've done to me but before this night is through_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

 

** Flesh - Simon Curtis **

_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat beat beat beat_

_It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_

 

** Sinner Like You - Parson James **

_Arms are shaking, walls are caving, yeah_

_Hold your blessings, I'm confessing, yeah_

 

** Rest In Peace - James Marsters  **

_You're scared, ashamed of what you feel_

_And you can't tell the ones you love, you know they couldn't deal_

_Whisper in a dead man's ear, it doesn't make it real_

 

** I Want Your Bite - Chris Crocker  **

_I want your bite_

_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck_

_Wanna taste the salt of your sweat_

_Gonna rock your body all night_

_It's lust at first sight_

 

** Surrender - Elvis Presley **

_All the stars will tell the story_

_Of our love and all its glory_

 

 


End file.
